danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
A Family Reunion
A Family Reunion is the twenty-sixth and final episode in the first series of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV show "Count Duckula" thatvwas first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 21st March 1989. Summary Duckula is chosen to host the once a century family reunion, so that's got him worried. If you're not a blood-sucking vampire, the others will kill you, so Duckula has to pretend he's a real vampire by using false fangs and 'accidentally' dropping his glass of blood during a toast. He disguises himself so as to team up with Dr Von Goosewing in order to get rid of his rotten relatives.. Background Music Bits *"Stealth by Night" (KPMK-1329. Track 24) by Dick Walter. *"House Haunting" by Keith Papworth. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Intense Danger" (BR-0138. Track 21) by James Clerk. *"Like Strange" (KPM-0082. Track 4) by Kenny Graham. *"Killer Squad" (BR-0017. Track 35) by Simon Richard Benson and Eugenio Grandi. *"Despair" by Robert Gill. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula. *Jack May as Igor. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, Auntie Lucretia and Dimitri the clock bat. *Jimmy Hibbert as the postman, Uncle Vlad, Sviatoslav the clock bat and Dr. Von Goosewing. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by Vincent James. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andres Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Alejandro Alfonso and Jose Luis Aisa. *Line Test by Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Control by Bob Burrows, Julio Diez and Chris Phillips. *Edited by Nibs Senior. *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1989 episodes Category:Season 1